


Pale

by duesternis



Category: War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Facial Shaving, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: A quiet morning.
Relationships: Vassily Dmitrich Denisov/Nikolai Ilyitch Rostov
Kudos: 2





	Pale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itspilkiebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspilkiebitch/gifts).



> elenora said "The world is in dire need of denistrov stuff. You know what to do" and i did my best

The pale light of an early morning striped the floor and Denisov’s naked feet.  
He was stood by the wash-basin, shaving his cheeks with the ease of a man well used to a task.  
When he lifted his arms, blade scraping with a whisper-sound over his skin, the shirt on his back stretched, pulling taut over his muscles.  
Nikolai couldn’t help but lie in his bed and stare at the Captain.

There was something unbelievably powerful in watching a man attend to his morning toilette.  
Something vulnerable about the pale skin on the back of Denisov’s thighs, the curve of his shoulders under the shirt, not yet hardened by the day.  
Something awe-inspiring in seeing a man so comfortable in his skin, with himself, with the space he takes up.

Nikolai sighed and fussed with his blanket. Loud enough that Denisov looked at him through the mirror, smiling with the blade of his razor perched a scant distance from his skin.  
“Up already, Kolya? And it’s not even fully light outside.”  
“Vasya, please,” Nikolai groaned, cheeks flushed and pulled the blanket over his face.  
Embarrassing enough to be caught staring at Denisov like that, but then to be teased? Nicknamed so early in the morning?  
Hell.

The floorboards creaked after a long moment and then two gentle hands pulled the blanket away from Nikolai’s face.  
“Hmm. Look at you. Pretty thing.”  
A wet thumb, smelling of shaving soap, smoothed over Nikolai’s cheekbone, Denisov’s hand sneaking under Nikolai’s head, cradling it.  
“Good morning,” Nikolai said, determined to not get embarrassed again.  
Denisov smiled, and sat down on the edge of the bed, bending low to press a warm kiss to Nikolai’s lips.  
His mustache was soft and tickled Nikolai’s skin. The clean smell, the warmth, the sheer comfort of it, had him pulling Denisov firmly into bed with him.

Denisov laughed against Nikolai’s cheek and then stretched out half on top of him.  
“Well, well. Not too long, Kolya, mind, we have work to do.”  
“Not too long,” Nikolai agreed and pulled Denisov into another kiss.


End file.
